


L for Love

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Casual Sex, Caught, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Nipple Play, Nipples, Partial Nudity, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister/Sister Incest, Socks, Stockings, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: As the oldest Lori believes it's her responsibility to teach her sister Luan how to "relax"
Relationships: Lori Loud & Luan Loud, Lori Loud/Luan Loud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	L for Love

**Author's Note:**

> An old work from 2016

If there was one truth about living in a house with ten siblings, is that privacy is dead. Lori had long since comes to terms with that. No mattered how hard you try, someone’s gonna catch a quit peek at something like a nipple or your butt. And finding somewhere private for some good old fashion alone time was an impossibility. Lori had long since stopped caring who saw or heard her masturbate. Leni and Luna where much the same way. Lynn, Lincoln, and Lucy where old enough to know about sex but still young enough to find it strange and gross. They often left the room and tried to distract themselves. Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily where too young to really understand what she and the others were doing. Then there was Luan. 

Luan was at the age where she was just discovering her body sexually. And she was still embarrassed by it, bless her soul. She was always trying locking the bathroom, or sneaking in one when Luna was out of there room. It was so cute that Luan thought she was being sneaky. It was easy to catch her. It was a lot easier to hear something in this noisy house than one would think. There was no need for poor Luan to worry herself, worried that someone will find out, especially since pretty much everyone knew. And as the eldest, it was Lori’s duty to help her poor little sister out.

Lori wore a blue robe when she sneaked into Luan’s room. The brace faced girl was digging her index finger deep in her pussy. Her skirt hiked up her panties hanging loosely from her ankle.

“You know; you’ll go blind if you keep it up.”

“Lori! I was I was just uh,” Luan spurted out.

“It’s alright. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Leni does it. Luna does it. I do it.”

Luan began to blush furiously. “I know.”

“Then why hide? Seriously, you’re running yourself into a ragged state. You’re kinda defeating the entire purpose of this. It’ll be far more relaxing if you just stop worrying about the others.” 

“I’m… not like you or the others. I don’t get off doing it in front of…others.”

“And we do? It’s not a fetish thing or anything like that, it just impossible to deal with privacy. The stress of self-conciseness not really something we can afford. You want get off, get off and damn who sees.”

“But I…”

“Another thing, you shouldn’t be wearing your clothes. Things tend to get… messy.” Lori stripped Luan of all her clothes, except her socks which she hiked up to her thighs. “To make you feel sexy,” Lori said with a wink. “And since I don’t want to be messy…” Lori slipped of her rope revealing that she was naked expect a pair of white stockings. Lori started to massage Luan’s thighs. “Let big sis show you how it’s done.”

Luan felt her throat dry. “What about Bobby?”

“What about Bobby?”

“Isn’t this cheating on him?” Lori bent down so her month was next to Luan’s ear.

“It’s not cheating if it’s in the family,” Lori whispered in her ear.

Lori circled Luan’s quivering vulva with her middle finger. At that moment Luna walked in. Luan felt her heart jump. She felt her face flush even more than it already was. Her eyes went from Lori’s to Luna’s. Lori gave no acknowledgment of Luna. Luna picked up the guitar. She tuned her guitar and played a few notes. As she walked she said, “Later dudes.”

Luan felt her sister’s finger enter her. She’d never felt this warm or wet. A moan escaped from Luan’s lips. Lori used her free hand to pinch her little sister’s nipple. Luan’s whole body filled with pleasure. Her moans became screams and pants. She felt her month turn up in a smile. Lori licked her teeth. After a series of organisms, Luan put her hand at her pussy. She felt her juices running down her thighs. Luan then gently took Lori’s fingers into her month, licking her own juices on her sister’s fingers.

“Well Lori, I guess where in a sticky situation. Get it?”

Lori bent down and gently kissed her sister on the lips. “Welcome back, sis.”


End file.
